gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I Love New York/New York New York
I Love New York/ New York New York ist ein Song aus der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel, New York und wird von Finn, Rachel, Artie, Brittany, Santana und Mercedes gesungen. Bei dem Lied tanzen und singen sie durch New York. Das Original Ist von Madonna und On the Town Musical. I Love New York ist von Madonna aus dem Album "Confessions On The Dancefloor" und New York New York ist von dem Musical "On the Town." Lyrics Finn: I don't like cities But I like New York Santana: The famous places to visit are so many Finn: Other places make me feel like a dork Santana: I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any Artie: Los Angeles is for people who sleep Mercedes: Got to see the whole town Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana: Baby you can keep Mercedes: Baby you can keep Rachel, Finn und Santana mit New Directions: Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York, New York Finn: If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost Santana with New Direction girls: Manhattan women Santana: Are dressed in silk and satin Finn und Artie mit New Direction Jungs: Just go to Texas Finn: Isn't that where they golf Santana mit den New Directions Mädchen: There's just one thing that's Santana: Important in Manhattan Artie: New York is not for little wussies who scream New Direction girls: (AAA!) Mercedes: Pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana und Mercedes: Baby you can keep New Directions: Baby you can keep! Rachel, Finn und Santana mit New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad) No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York! Brittany (mit Rachel, Quinn, Tina und Lauren): We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made the mandalay We've seen the Sphinx And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover And we can safely say Rachel: New York! Rachel, Finn und Santana mit New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Ooow!) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: New York!) No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (Mercedes: New York, New York) (New York, New York) (New York, New York) Mercedes: New York, New York Santana, Finn und Rachel: New York, New York! Videos thumb|300px|left|I Love New York/ New York, New York thumb|312px|right|I Love New York / New York, New York Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Artie Kategorie:Solos von Santana Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Kategorie:Mash Up